Super Smash Bros Academy
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Welcome to the Smash Bros Academy. Where strange things can happen at the SSBA. But then again, it's high school - lots of weird stuff happens in there. David S. is going to learn the hard way as he survive the nightmare that is known as freshmen year, along with making new friends and enemies. But even then..this is not your typical highschool Academy story. (SYOC close)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone! I'm SuperWolfieStar(but you can call me Wolfie) and this is my first official story! I will be accepting OCs and I would like 8 OCs; at the maximun 2 per user. I do not own the characters. And you must put your username so I will know who belong to. And I also decided to have Master Hand and Crazy hand as humans. Now, onto the story:**

Welcome to the Super Smash Bros Academy, where all of student of the smash bros students attended, Master Hand is the principal of the academy while Crazy Hand is assistant principal.

The School Bus was entering the gate and just arriving at Super Smash Bros Academy(or SSBA) to drop off the new kid, fourteen year old David Smith, a Mexican American teenage boy, He has dark olive skin, dark brown eyes, and has brown curly hair, and he wore glasses. He wore a white shirt that have black tie, a short Sleeve Shirt, a dark blue jean, a red canvas blue shoe, and a Aviation Watches on his left arm wrist. He was reading a Murder Masquerade Mystery case by Toadworth.

David is very kind, courageous and adventurous. He was also a dreamer as well a good artist. He paints the whole time if there was nothing to do or when he finished all of the school academy assigned him.

He's quick thinking, he is also very patient, and he is rather optimistic about most things. He also have his own garden in Peach castle since his abuse dad have destroyed his beloved garden and artwork. He also have a secret tale of singing but was also shy in front of the whole school.

David have a manipulate ice and snow and used them to entertain. and his own abuse father call him a monster and a demon. That why he wore a soft Gary mittens half fingers gloves all the time.

But when he applied to the academy, he worry that they might not accept him. But few week later, he got in and he happily got his freedom and move alway to his abusive father.

The School Bus have stop in front of the Academy is seventeen acres, the school grounds cover 87,728,720 square feet (8,150,265 m2), or 2,014 acres, including 230 acres of gardens. The Academy itself contains 721,206 square feet (67,002 m2) of floorspace. And this is no joke. The place has 700 rooms, 2,153 windows, and takes up 67,000 square meters of floor space (for those of you keeping track at home, that's over 12 American football fields or a bit more than 9 soccer pitches). It have 30 servants and maids, and 200 guards.

David leave a bookmark of the page and grab his backpack and suitcases and exited the bus. Master hand have white hair and tie into a small ponytail and wearing his gray embroidered silk velvet suit while Crazy hand have gay hair that tie into a long ponytail and wear his black embroidered silk velvet suit.

Master hand and Crazy hand walk over to David "Welcome David, I'm Master Hand and this is my brother, Crazy Hand, and we are pressure to have you here at the Super Smash Bros Academy or we like to call it, SSBA," he smile. "And it pressure to be the student of the Super Smash Bros Academy," David smile.

 **As seen below, there will be a limit on ocs . you can submit at most 2 to 3 characters. I'm at least plan to have maybe 20 to 30 ocs in this fic, not sure if I count my own yet..and seniors will be graduating at the end of the story.**

 **Some bros and co will be freshmen and some are guided counselor trust me, freshmen will be more involved the plot later on, but don't, y'all start going around picking freshmen age group! The assistant trophies will be a teacher of the academy. The other grades will be just as important too and all will be involved in the plot, no matter what!**

 **And not everyone can be a hero too! no matter what, everyone will be involved in the plot, be they hero or not, but we still need to have villains!**

 **also not all crushes will be final,some will fade away as the plot carries on and some may not be as important as others ( such as Mario/Peach or Link/Zelda) or will probably stay a crush for the duration of the fic (such as any on the main characters,like the koopalings).**

 **I sorta planned this out as a saga and this may be the first installment if this goes well..so any crushes and romance will be downplayed till later stories.. I want this to be a story of friendship,wacky school mishaps, and kids just being kids.**

 **PM me if you have questions or something to talk about the fic.**

 **Full name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Ages(14-18):**

 **Date of Birth (Year isn't needed):**

 **Species:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearence:**

 **Optional Classes:(Choices include Music,Art,Biology, Math, English, PE, Health Class, Etc,Drama,Woodshop,and Creative Writing. please choose )**

 **Clubs:(Choices include Superstrikers/Soccer,Football,Baseball,Art,Kart,Sports,Dance,Gaming,Journalist,Drama,Gardening,Robotics,Cooking, Boxing, Choir,and Cheerleading. please choose 2)**

 **Causal Attire:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **PJs:**

 **Formal outfit:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Power or none?:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Love interest/Crush:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Catchphrase (optional):**


	2. Chapter 2

David enter the academy building, he bombarded with a main lobby room of marble and gold and paintings: ceilings painted to the company of the Greek gods, portraits of the smash bros brawler. wherever he go, and gold gold gold, so he never lose sight of how wealthy master hand was. "Wow, this is incredible," David take a look the place. "Of course, and this is your tour guide," David look at the a fourteen year old girl.

She have light brown hair, dark brown eye, and a Apricot skin. She wore a white tulle ballet pleated circle a line flare full knee length midi skirt, a red shirt, a red bow, light blue jean jacket that have a red rose on the back, and a black flat ballet shoe. And she have a red violet amulet.

"Hola, my name is Belladonna Garberobe Vald, but you can call me Bella," she give her a kind smile, "I am so pleased to be your tour guide, and you must be David Smith, si?" Bella reach out to shake his hand.

"Yup, that me, I'm David Smith, and it's very nice to meet you Bella," David smile and shake her hand. "Come, let start a tour," David follow her.

"This is the main cafeteria for freshman and sophomore to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and other cafeteria is for junior and senior." Bella and David enter a cafeteria. All students are minding their own business, "there a club in a main squad if you want to join." David thought about of the club, he have to wait until on lunch break.

"And come this way, this is the hall of mirrors, it was popular for all students to hangout," David was speechless of the hall of mirror and all of the students are minding their own business. The principal feature of this hall is the seventeen mirror-clad arches that reflect the seventeen arcaded windows that overlook the gardens. Each arch contains twenty-one mirrors with a total complement of 357 used in the decoration of the ice gallery.

"The mirror were among the most expensive items to possess at the time; the VenetianRepublic held the monopoly on the manufacture of mirrors. In order to maintain the integrity of his philosophy of mercantile, which required that all items used in the decoration of academy which is made in France." Bella finish the history of the hall of mirror. "We do host a party such as prom, Halloween dance, graduation party, Christmas winter ball, spring ball, and other we thrown."

"Wow, this some party they thrown," David said while Bella giggle, "indeed, but I do love to go to the party and ball, I customize my own dress and design it, I alway dream to open up my own fashion shop in France, I donated my design to charity and to local children that needed cloth." Bella replied

"That's so very generosity of you to donate clothes that you design to charity," said David. "Gracias," Bella thank him. "Anyway let continue the tour."

"And last but not least, my favorite part of the academy, the massive garden!" David saw a massive garden, 800 area inch, 20,000 trees, 210,000 flower planted annually, 50 fountains, 620 water jets (fed by 35 km. piping), and 5.57 km Grand Canal (circumference; surface area 23 ha.). There a football field, a girl and boy locker room, a tracking field, and there are a lot of student here,

"It look like it pop out of the fairytale," David said, "I know right, it was also my first inspiration to design when I first came here." Bella smile. "Here are your academy schedule," she give him his school schedule, and she give him her phone number, "if you have any questions, feel free to text or call me at anytime, and there a boy apartment dome over there," David look at the tall elegant boy apartment dome. "I gotta go to meet my friends, see you later, adios!" Bella have left and David went to the boy apartment dome.

He enter the apartment for boy building, he bombarded again with a main lobby room of marble and gold and paintings: ceilings painted to the company of the Greek gods, portraits of the smash bros brawler. wherever he go, and gold gold gold, so he never lose sight of how wealthy master hand was.

"Hello, you must be a new student, I'm Mr. Toadworth, it very nice to meet you my boy," David was surprised that he have meet the Author of the Murder Masquerade Mystery Case. "You must be the author of the Murder Masquerade Mystery Case, I just love myour books you made, can I have your autograph?" He took out his book and Toadworth is so happy to meet a fan and he nodded and he sign his signature in the front cover and leave a special quote.

 _A book is a device to ignite the imagination. – Toadworth_

"Thank you so much," David smile, "you're very welcome my boy, and here are you door room card, it on the four floor, a hallway on your left, and it room, it E-15." David nodded and took the card and went to the elevator. He press a four floor and the elevator go up, it ding and it open. He grab his suitcases and look for E-15. He went to his left and he found his door dorm. He took out his card to access the room.

He saw two brown wooden bed, it have a white sheets, a dark blue blanket, and a white pillow. He put his suitcases on his bed. "Oh, you must be my new roommate," David turn around and saw Mobian (like Sonic) hedgefox (half hedgehog, half fox). He have red quills with grey stripes/features, brown eyes, has cyber arm and bushy tail and wore

Brown jacket over shirt, black jeans, casual black sneakers, silver rings around wrists.

"I'm Spike Alexander Foxtail, but you can call me Spike," said Spike, "Hello, I'm David smith, it so nice to meet you," David shake his hand. "I have Arctickinesis power, and I like to Being alone, books, writing, being with friends. Well, since you are my roommate and it look like we're friends now." Spike said as he hop on his bed

"Oh, well, Spike, I also have my ice and snow power but I have to wore a glove all the time and I to control it. If I'm afraid or scare, I have to say conceal, don't feel, don't let it show'" David replied. "Oh, look like we both have in common." Spike said.

"Indeed but, I have a manipulate ice and snow and used them to entertain. and my own abuse father call me a monster and a demon. That why I wore a soft Gary mittens half fingers gloves all the time. But when I applied to the academy, I'm worry that they might not accept me. But few week later, I got in and I'm happily got my freedom and move alway to my abusive father." David finish his story.

"I'm so sorry that your dad abuse you," said Spike. "It alright, I'm glad I got away from him and finally got my freedom." David look out at the window. "Well, how about we get to know each other even more."

 **I do not own Spike he belong to MintCrossing, and Belladonna Garderobe Vald belong to me and I hope you guys enjoy and Ocs are open until it close on August ten. You have more time until I pick ten Oc's to be a main characters of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it and see you all at the next chapter.**


	3. Official Cast(SYOC CLOSED)

**Hello to everyone. The syoc is now closed. I got a lot of submissions and I have a lot more OC's now. I couldn't help it, everyone had such amazing Oc's and I had to use them! Here are the characters that have been accepted and they are belong to their owners, not me:**

Official casts:

Spike Alexander Foxtail (By MintCrossing)

Alina Verdur (By JustTheClassicalGirl)

Gary Royal (By JustTheClassicalGirl)

Tal Bane (By ColtonWarren15)

Rose Dawn (By Guest)

Ita Minati (By itanimulli)

Harper Song (By Sakuralavender)

Kimberly May Quetzal (By JustTheClassicalGirl)

 **I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow. And congratulations to everyone who have been chosen. And thank you for all the submissions, every single character is so unique and I have so many ideas for every single one of them. I can't wait to start writing! And again, I don't own these characters and they are belong to their owners.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Gangs

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Super Smash Bros Academy". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, they are all belong to their owners:**

And so, it was morning, David and Spike quickly take a shower and get dress. David was wearing Boots with jeans, casual t-shirts, jackets, and scarves. Spike was wearing his brown jacket over shirt, black jeans, casual black sneakers, silver rings around wristsings around wrists. They grab their backpack and head out and Spike close the door.

They arrive at the cafeteria for Freshmen and sophomores. They grab their breakfast and look to find a seat. "David! Aqui!" David turn around and saw Bella siting with her friends.

"Come sit with us, me gustaría presentarle a conocer a mis amigos," David and Spike head over to Bella and sit with them. "David, I see you made your new friends, I so happy. I'm Belladonna Garderobe Vald, but you can call me Bella." Bella smile.

"I'm Spike Alexander Foxtail, but you can call me Spike." Spike smile, "I'm David roommate."

"David, Spike, this is my friends, mis amigos." Bella introduced them to her friends.

"This is Alina Verdue," Alina is tall, skinny, pale skin, straight dark blue hair reaching up to her waist (though it as black) and dark blue eyes, she was wearing She wears a light blue 3/4 sleeved sweater which is tucked under a pink skirt and wears a white vest with black buttons (she leaves her vest unbuttoned). She also wears white socks that reach upto her ankles and dark pink ribbon flats and wears black glasses (sometimes wearing a silver necklace with a heart pendant). "She is supportive, smart, friendly, but fearful, depressed when anyone mentions her sister, pretty sensitive when someone criticizes her." Alina smile. "It very nice to meet you."

"And this is Tal Bane, he a werewolf." Tal is a anthropomorphic wolf. fur is dark blue tone on his back, and hair while his inner area, that extends everywhere else from his hair to his tail, is gray. He has a slim build and red eyes. He also digigranite feet. "Tal is generally stoic and tends to be introverted, preferring to spend time alone rather than with other people. While he himself is shy and quiet, his skating is very eloquent and expressive. On rare occasions, Tal's kindness reveals itself, mostly when he sees cats. Tal is very protective of his clothes, so he takes them off leaving him in his underwear when he fights. Tal works hard to be a martial arts practitioner."

"Don't tell them that I fight while in my underwear," Tal blushed. Everyone laugh. "Sorry," Bella apologized. "That's ok Bella," Tal smile. "Tal also has the ability to fix the bones in his body immediately when broken. He's not immortal, but very durable. He also has speed and power kicks in his legs."

"This is Rose Dawn," Rose has long black hair that reaches her lower back and emerald green eyes. Her skin is very pale which can make finding make-up that doesn't look weird on her challenge. She also large feet.

"Rose is quiet and she usually keeps to herself. However, once you became a friends with her, she is far more open. Rose likes good clean fun and adventure but will absolutely refuse to go to any events where they serve alcohol or have illegal things. She can be seen as a party pooper because of this. Rose is also very creative and likes to come up with new techniques for battle. She does not make promises unless she plans on keeping them if at all possible and she is extremely loyal to her friends and family. She have has made a promise to her family that she would not kiss a guy or do anything past that until after she is married to him. Rose usually has an easier time becoming friends with guys than other girls, but me and Rose become friends. Rose dresses plainly and modestly and doesn't wear make-up on a day to day basis because she wants people to accept her who she is instead of her appearance." Bella explained. Rose wear a red shirt, black Jean, and black tennis shoe.

"This is Ita Minati." Ita wave at David and he wave back. Ita have long dark chocolate brown hair, not too tall(165.5 cm tall), not too fat(50.9 kilos). And she have brown eyes. She is wearing comfy dark red sweatshirt with skinny light blue jean, and brown ankle-high shoes and she has a black headphones around her neck. "She usual personality is childish and cheerful, but at some down moments she can be depressive, cynical, and pessimistic. She can be very sarcastic at times and is hot-tempered. Don't get on her bad side, because rumors say she is psychopathic killer, and she never admitted nor rejected this possibility. So that'll stay a mystery, as she can turn kinda creepy sometimes. And a major point: she is a big fangirl. Any couple will interested her."

"Harper Song, she is Agender," Harper smile and nodded at David. Harper is 5'7" tall, short black hair (you can say pixie cut), medium-dark tan skin, brown eyes, skinny build? And wearing Long Black cardigan with long sleeves, white short-sleeve v-neck shirt, black dress pants, black shoes.

"Harper have ADHD (this isn't really a personality trait. It's a learning disability) so they have bad volume control when speaking. They're socially awkward around new people but if the conversation topic is whatever they have an interest in, have fun listening. If there's a task they have to do but can't bring themself to do, they'll be hesitant until they go "you know what heck it" or someone poses a challenge and they do it out of spite. In singing and acting, they prefer to do roles where they can use a deep voice, like Erik from Phantom of the Opera for example."

"Kimberly May Quetzal, her highest," Bella smile as Kimberly Mary Quetzal began to laugh a bit. "I prefers being call Mary if you like." Mary is pale white, long honey brown hair, left blue eye and right green eye. She was wearing a white blouse, purple miniskirt, small crown with amethysts, purple flats. "I'm heterosexual btw," Mary smile. "I'm also of the friend of Princess Pelena, daughter of Mario and Peach. I will tell her if she like to meet you, she is senior btw."

"That cool, I'm also Gay," David replied. "That cool," Mary smile.

"And finally, Gary Royal," David look at the goomba, she is wearing a red royal robes and a small crown. "Gary is intelligent, high tempered, and also friendly." Gary smile as David returns the smile. "It very nice to meet you all," said David as they began to eat breakfast.

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**

 **And if we reach chapter ten, I will post a very special chapter. But I will give you a hints: it has eleven words and it a Mexican tradition, If one of you have a guess correctly, then you will give me your idea for the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: class is started

Everyone have finished their breakfast and chatted until the bell ring. "Will, I gotta go to my first period before they mark me late," David say goodbye to them and began to walk upstairs to go to his class.

He look at the map and his class is on the right hall, go left, and he will reach to his class. He made it and he enter to biology class. He sit on the front desk and he took his water bottle and his books and wait until the teacher arrive. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" David look up and saw a sixteen teenage boy, wearing a orange tank shirt, a green ripped pant, a red shoes, a spike wristband, a red hair and on the back that tie a ponytail, and he was holding a green backpack that look like a fake spike. "No, not at all, I'm David smith by the way, and you?"

"Bowser junior, the son of my dad, Bowser, and the heir of the throne." Jr replied. Jr shake David hand. The teacher walk in and the students shush each other. "Good morning class, I'm Mr Kamek, I will be your teacher." Mr. Kamek write his name on the white board. "Now, why don't we introduce to each other, when I call out for name from this stick, please stand up and tell us your name and what something you want us to know."

Mr. Kamek pick out a random stick, one by one, each student say their name and their fact. And then, It was a young eighteen year old girl, she has wore blue gown, go the top of the dress is blue, while the rest is blue. In the beginning, the top part has a blue rose flower and some decorations. But her dress was knee-length. A blue ribbon on her back of the hair, long white sock that is covering her knees, black short heels, a her hair is a curly. she also have a dark copper blonde hair. She has bright blue eyes, and extremely fair skin.

"Hey junior, who is that girl?" David whispery ask junior, "oh her? that Princess Pealena, a elder daughter of Mario and Peach. She have seven siblings. She use to have a boyfriend name, Prince Nicholas but she broke up with him because He cheated on her. She is also a future queen of the Mushroom kingdom. Pealena is shown to be a fearless, hopeful girl, who her little adopted brother, Daniel admires. The two of them share a special relationship, as Pealena takes risks to help Daniel out. She always tells Her siblings; "There is a difference, only (you) can make(1)." Pealena has high logic, education and strategy skills, seeing she can beat her parents at chess, and out of all her siblings, she is the best ballet dancer." Bowser Jr. give him a informations about her.

"Hello everybody's, my name is Princess Pealena" she give them a small crusty, "I am the elder daughter of my parents, as you might or might not know, Peach and Mario." Pealena smile at everyone and she sit down to her desk.

And each other students introduced each other and their information. And now it David turn. "Hola everyone, I'm David smith, I am Mexican American, I'm very kind, courageous and adventurous. I was also a dreamer as well a good artist. I paints the whole time if there was nothing to do or when I finished all of the school academy assigned me. I am quick thinking, and also very patient, and I am rather optimistic about most things. And I have a manipulate power of ice and snow and used them to entertain. That why I wore a soft Gary mittens half fingers gloves all the time." David smile and sit down to his desk.

And finally, Bowser junior was next, "I'm Bowser Junior, you can call me BJ, or Jr. I'm the first in line of the throne. I have seven older siblings and two youngsters siblings." Jr. sat down on his desk.

"Well then, I will give you all your biology book. You can put it in your locker or your room, I will call you in alphabetical order, you will stand up, walk over to your books and sit to your seat, if you lose your book, you must go to the library and buy one of biology book, the book is cost ten dollar." said Mr. Kamek as he read everyone name.

And so, it been 20 minutes and David went to his locker. He open his lock and put his book in.

"Hey," David turn around and saw Bowser junior. "Oh, hey Junior, what up?"

"I was wondering if you like, you know, hangout together? If that ok with you," Junior scratch his back.

"Oh, sure, I like to," David replied, "also, would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure"

"Hello boys," said a voice. They turn around and saw Pealena.

"Hey Pealena," BJ reply.

"Hey BJ, and you must be David Smith correct? My friend, May, text me about you, would like to be friends?" Pealena ask as David nodded yes. The trio began to walk to the academy garden for Lunch to meet their friends.

 **And that was Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**

 **And if we reach chapter ten, I will post a very special chapter. But I will give you a hints: it has eleven words and it a Mexican tradition, and you can google it if you want. If one of you have a guess correctly, then you will give me your idea for the story.**

 **(1)** **There is a difference, only (you) can make ~ this is the reference of Barbie in the 12 dancing princess**


	6. Chapter 5: two new friends

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Super Smash Bros Academy". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, they are all belong to their owners:**

And the trio head to the academy garden, when they arrive, David friends are waiting in the huge water fountain. "Hey guys! This is my friends I made in class, Bowser Junior and Princess Pealena." David introduced his friends to his new friends.

"It very nice to meet you all," Pealena Curtis, "Hey, I'm Bowser Jr. but you can call me BJ," BJ smile.

"Hola, it very nice to meet you, I'm Belladonna Garderobe Vald, this is my friends, mis amigos." Bella introduced them to her friends.

"This is Alina Verdue," Alina smile. "She is supportive, smart, friendly, but fearful, depressed when anyone mentions her sister, pretty sensitive when someone criticizes her." Alina smile. "It very nice to meet you both."

"And this is Tal Bane, he a werewolf." Tal wave at them. "Tal is generally stoic and tends to be introverted, preferring to spend time alone rather than with other people. While he himself is shy and quiet, his skating is very eloquent and expressive. On rare occasions, Tal's kindness reveals itself, mostly when he sees cats. Tal is very protective of his clothes, so he takes them off leaving him in his underwear when he fights. Tal works hard to be a martial arts practitioner."

"Don't tell them that I fight while in my underwear," Tal blushed. Everyone laugh. "Sorry," Bella apologized. "That's ok Bella," Tal smile. "Tal also has the ability to fix the bones in his body immediately when broken. He's not immortal, but very durable. He also has speed and power kicks in his legs."

"This is Rose Dawn," Rose smile, "hello."

"Rose is quiet and she usually keeps to herself. However, once you became a friends with her, she is far more open. Rose likes good clean fun and adventure but will absolutely refuse to go to any events where they serve alcohol or have illegal things. She can be seen as a party pooper because of this. Rose is also very creative and likes to come up with new techniques for battle. She does not make promises unless she plans on keeping them if at all possible and she is extremely loyal to her friends and family. She have has made a promise to her family that she would not kiss a guy or do anything past that until after she is married to him. Rose usually has an easier time becoming friends with guys than other girls, but me and Rose become friends. Rose dresses plainly and modestly and doesn't wear make-up on a day to day basis because she wants people to accept her who she is instead of her appearance." Bella explained.

"This is Ita Minati." Ita wave at them and they wave back. "She usual personality is childish and cheerful, but at some down moments she can be depressive, cynical, and pessimistic. She can be very sarcastic at times and is hot-tempered. Don't get on her bad side, because rumors say she is psychopathic killer, and she never admitted nor rejected this possibility. So that'll stay a mystery, as she can turn kinda creepy sometimes. And a major point: she is a big fangirl. Any couple will interested her."

"Harper Song, she is Agender," Harper smile and nodded at them.

"Harper have ADHD (this isn't really a personality trait. It's a learning disability) so they have bad volume control when speaking. They're socially awkward around new people but if the conversation topic is whatever they have an interest in, have fun listening. If there's a task they have to do but can't bring themself to do, they'll be hesitant until they go "you know what heck it" or someone poses a challenge and they do it out of spite. In singing and acting, they prefer to do roles where they can use a deep voice, like Erik from Phantom of the Opera for example."

"Kimberly May Quetzal, her highest," Bella smile as Kimberly Mary Quetzal began to laugh a bit. "I prefers being call May if you like."

"I'm heterosexual btw," Mary smile.

"That cool, I'm also Gay," BJ replied. "That cool," Mary smile. "Me too," Tal replied.

"And finally, Gary Royal," BJ and Pealena look at the goomba, Gary smile as them and they returns him with a smile. "It very nice to meet you all," said Pealena as they began to chatting.

"Hello Pealena," said a voice they all turn around and saw four children. The first one was wearing a flowery dress, cowgirl boots, belt and white cardigan, her skin is Ivory, she have black curl hair and blue eyes. The second one is floral shirt and white skirt, a brown shoes, she have brown hair and blue eye. The third one is wearing a Vest Sweater Uniform, with V-neck Mercerized Cotton Vest Short/Long Sleeve Shirt Plaid Skirt. She have brown hair that tie with a long ponytail and she have blue eye. The four one is wearing a white shirt with blue jean jacket, a white skirt, a glass, her hair was tie into a bon with a black bow on the front, she was wearing a short brown shoes, she have black hair and blue eye. The last one was a thirteen year old teenage boy, he was wearing a Authentics Long Sleeve Woven Shirt, a blue navy pants, and black shoes.

"Oh, hey guys," said Pealena. "Guys, this Alyssa, Allison, Anastasia, and Alexis, daughters and son of Waluigi and Princess Amber and also my cousins. Alyssa is 18, Allison is 17, Anastasia is 15 and Alexis is thirteen."

"Is everyone is the generations of the smash brawler here?" David ask.

"Nope, but some generations of their parents did come to the academy." Pealena replied.

 **And that was Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**

 **And we only have five more left to reach chapter ten, I will post a very special chapter. But I will give you a hints: it has eleven words and it a Mexican birthday tradition, you can google it if you want. If one of you have a guess correctly, then you will give me your idea for the story.**


	7. Chapter 6:two crush, two secret admirers

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Super Smash Bros Academy". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, they are all belong to their owners:**

* * *

And so the next day, it was a weekend, some students went to visit their family while other stay behind. Bella was making her dress while Alina was reading a books in her bunk bed on the top, and there a knock on the door. "I will be there in the second!" Bella put her sewing down and opened the door. It was Tal, "Hola Tal come in," Bella let him inside. "What bring you here?"

"Girls, I have to tell you something," Tal nervous ask. "Of course, what is it?" Alina ask. "I have a crush on David," both girl eyes are wide open. "You have a crush on David!" Bella exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm gay and David is gay too but I don't know if he have a feeling to me," Tal hold his tail. "Well, we have to wait and see," said Belle.

And so Tal have existed the door and went to the elevators. He went to the second on to his right and walk inside and it close. Unawares that BJ have exited the elevator and went to the girls door room.

BJ knock on the door, "I will be there in the second!" Bella opened the door and let him end.

"Hey lady's, I need to talk to you," BJ said. "Of course, what is it?" Bella ask. "I have a crush on David," both girl eyes are wide open. "You have a crush on David!" Bella exclaimed. "Oh no," Alina whispered to herself while faceplam.

After BJ have explained and the girls understood and he have to wait if David have a feeling to him. When he left, the girls is shocks, David have two lover, "great, David have two lover that they have a crush on him," said Alina. "Si, but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but this kinda like the bachelorette but this time, gay version. Who will David chose? Will he chose the koopa prince or the werewolf boy, one of them will cry while other will live happily ever after with him." Alian smile. "You watch too many bachelorette episodes don't you?"

"Oh yes I am!" Alain exclaim.

Later, David was painted a winters forest until he heard a knock. He got up and open a door and saw no one except a cutout snowflake. David began to read.

A snowflake is as soft as a bird

As quite as a moon

As white as snow

It floats like a dove

Then it lands on my heart

From, your secret admirers

"So who it?" Spike as, "I don't know, it say, 'your secret admirer'" David explain as he close the door and he put the peom to his desk and went back to painting.

A couple more minutes later, there a knock on a door, David open up and there was no none there except another poem, but with different handwriting. He began to read.

Snow falling

soundlessly in

the middle of the

night will always

fill my heart with

sweet clarity

Your secret admirers

"Another one?" Spike ask, "yeah, but this time with different handwriting, I think I h have two admirer." David replied as he put the prom next to the snowflake poem.

"Look like there are a two secret admirer to solves," David sigh as he went back to work.

Back to the girl room, they were discussing over which boy will David chose. "Great, BJ and Tal are both have a crush on to David, how are we suppose to tell him?" Alina said. "Well, I suppose we must tell him and let him decide which one he will pick," Bella explain. "Like a bachelorette but with gay version," Alina nodded her head.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**

 **And we only have five more left to reach chapter ten, I will post a very special chapter. But I will give you a answer, a Quinceanera, if you do or don't know what is a Quinceanera is, I will tell you. A Quinceanera is a Mexican tradition, Latin America and among Latinos, a celebration of a girl's fifteenth birthday and her transition from childhood to adulthood, typically involving a mass followed by a party. There a dress where a girl wear a princess dress and have there theme for example, like Cinderella theme, Princess theme, Little Mermaid theme, Masquerade theme, and Beauty and the Beast theme.**

 **A quinceañera celebration usually begins with a mass in church (Misa de Accion de Gracias or "thanksgiving mass") to give thanks for the girl making the transition to a young woman.**

 **It is traditional for the Quinceanera to choose special friends to participate in what is called the Court of Honor. Usually, these young people are her closest friends, her brothers, sisters, cousins - the special people in her life with whom she wants to share the spotlight. The Quinceanera's Court of Honor can be comprised of all young girls (called Damas), all young men (called Chambelanes or Escortes or Galán) or a combination of both boys and girls. There is also**

 **There are lots of planning to do, it will take months or one year to plan a Quinceanera. The girl wears a full-length ball gown in the color of her choice and carries a matching bouquet. Following the mass, the guests repair to a banquet hall where the party will take place, or in rural communities tables, chairs and a tent area may be set up to accommodate the festivities. The party is an extravagant affair that goes on for several hours. Flowers, balloons and decorations matching the birthday girl's dress are ubiquitous. The party will consist of dinner and dancing, but there are also several special traditions that are a part of the celebration though these may vary regionally. The parents, godparents, and often other family members have roles to play in the celebration. Here are some of the elements of quinceañera celebrations that are common in Mexico:**

 **Chambelanes: This would be translated as "chamberlains," these are boys or young men who escort the quinceañera and perform a choreographed dance with her. The dance is referred to as a waltz, but often incorporates other dance styles. But there also where you chose who will be your main Chamberlain, you can chose someone like your brother, cousin, or your crush.**

 **La última muñeca (the last doll): The birthday girl is presented with a doll which is said to be her last doll because after turning fifteen she will be too old to play with dolls anymore. As part of a ritual she passes the doll on to a sister or other younger family or friends member.**

 **El primer ramo de flores (the first flower bouquet): the birthday girl is offered a bouquet of flowers which is symbolically the first flowers she is offered as a young woman.**

 **The shoes ceremony: the Changing of the Shoes has also been modified. Instead of wearing slippers before ceremonially exchanging them for high heel, a girl may decide to wear shoes compatible with the color and style of her dress instead of donning the traditional slippers.**

 **Father and Daughter dance: The Quinceanera father-daughter dance is one of the most emotional parts of a traditional Quince celebration. It symbolizes the birthday girl's first dance with her father as a young woman. But when the girl father have died or wasn't there in her life, she can dance with her mother, uncle, grandpa, brother, cousin, godfather, or her father figures.**

 **Tiara: Denotes a "princess" before God and the world; a triumph over childhood and ability to face the challenges ahead. The tiara also plays a role in the actual Quinceanera ceremony. It is traditional for the headpiece worn by the Quinceanera to be ceremoniously replaced with the tiara. The "Crowning" is done either by her parents, family, close friend, siblings, cousin, or the godparents presenting the gift.**

 **The quinceañera is celebrated on a grand scale and often ends up being very costly for the family. For this reason it is customary for the extended family and good family friends to make contributions, with money or help in providing the things that are necessary for the party. Some families may decide not to throw a party, and will instead use the money that would have gone towards the celebration for the girl to go on a trip instead. Some families may save some money to thrown their daughter quinceanera.**

 **And that all you need to know about what is a Quinceanera and what are the traditions of the Quinceanera.**

 **And here are the summary: When Bella told her friends that her parents didn't have enough money to thrown her her dream Quinceanera. So then, David and his friends have a idea and decided to thrown Bella a surprise Quinceanera of her dream and with a help of everyone in academy. And David also invites a very three special guests to come to Bella Quinceanera.**


	8. Chapter 7:the reason why, I have a idea

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Super Smash Bros Academy". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, they are all belong to their owners:

The next day, Belle with Alina, Rose, Ita, Harper, Alyssa, Allison, Anastasia, Pealena, and May. The girls are shopping at the Coconut Mall, since Master Hand was so kind to let all the students go to the public. The girls are chatting and then, something caught Bella eye, Bella was stop in front of the store call "My Dream Quinceanera," There are beautiful dresses on the display with color and different designs.

"Bella! What are you staring at anyway?" May ask, "oh girls, did you see those beautiful dress on the display?" Belle replied. The girls look at the dresses on the display window. "Wow, these dresses are so amazing, and beautiful." said Ita.

"Hello Nina, would one of you like to try it one?" said a lady of the store. "No thank but my friend is," Rose pointed at Bella. "Why come in, come in," the girls walk inside and saw all of the pretty dress. "Which dress will you like to try on?" the Lady said. Bella look at the dress, then she pick a dress. "Good choice," the lady smile as she call her two assistants and help her remove a dress from a dummy. "Come with me dear, let get you dress up," the lady escort Bella as her friends sit and wait.

"Are you girls ready?" Bella shouted as the girls shouted yes. "Ok, here I go!" Bella walk out and her friends was happily surprised. It was a sweetheart ruched organza ruffle Skirt Tulle Crystal Beadings Pink dress. She walk into the catwalk in front of her friends and they compliment her.

"Wow Bella you so pretty,"

"You look just like a princess,"

"You so beautiful,"

"Thank you girls," Bella smile, "so when ads you going to have a Quinceanera?" Ita question as Belle smile turn into a frown. "Sadly, I don't think I going to have a quinceanera. When I was little, I alway dream having her own quinceanera. But my parents isn't going to thrown me my dream Quinceanera because they didn't have enough money. And so, my dream have be crush, I will never going to have my dream Quinceanera," Belle sigh as she went to the dressing room to put her normal cloth on."

And so, Monday came, everyone's eating breakfast before class start, Bella was poking her food, "Bella your birthday is coming alright? Are your parents going to thrown a Quinceanera?" David ask. "I don't think I going to have a quinceanera. When I was little, I alway dream having my own quinceanera. But my parents isn't going to thrown me my dream Quinceanera because they didn't have enough money. And so, my dream have be crush, I will never going to have my dream Quinceanera." Bella replied as she dump her food alway, and head to her class. "Oh, how I wish to we could make her feel better, and we wish we should thrown her a Quinceanera, but we don't have a enough money to give her a Quinceanera," Anastasia sigh. And then, David face light up like a Christmas tree. "That it! Guys I have a idea, why not just thrown her a Quinceanera and invite the whole school! We can ask Master Hand to borrow the money and we can pay him back, and we need everyone help in academy," David explained.

"That a great idea David! But what we should do? We don't know anything about the Quinceanera," Gary said. "Oh there are lot I have to explain to you"

"And that what you guys need to know about the Quinceanera," David finished explaining. "Wow, that a lot of tradition stuff in the Quinceanera." Alex replied.

"Don't worry, when it lunch, we will go to Headmaster Hand office," David replied. "And tell him everything."

 **And that was Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **And Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea, I would happy to do it. And congratulations to Itanimulli, please PM me, I would like to see your idea of the story.**


	9. Chapter 8 and 9: Quinceanera pt 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Super Smash Bros Academy". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, th ey are all belong to their owners:**

* * *

"All right guys! We're going to plan Belle dream surprises Quinceanera, now let get started! Alina, Rose, and Ita. You girls are in charge of the tables decorating with Bayonetta, Samus, Link, and Fox McCloud. Ariana, Allison, and Anastasia, you girls are in charge of getting the dress, the last doll, shoes, and the tiara with Ash, Ike, Marth, and Bowser. Antonia, Pealena, and May, you girls are in charge of the cake with Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Amy Rose, and Toadette. BJ, Tal, Ludwig, you guys are in charge of the decoration, including the flower centerpiece, in the school huge gymnasium with Zelda, Little Mac, Bowser, Mario, and Luigi. Alyssa, Harper, and Gary. You guys are in charge of the DJ. Luke, Adella, and Carlos, you guys will handout all of the invitations to everyone in academy in school since I just invite three special people's to come to Bella Quinceanera. And finally, you'll maybe sure that everything is ready for Bella Quinceanera." David finish given their task to give Bella a surprise Quinceanera of her dream.

"But what about you David? What will you going to do?" May ask. "I'm glad you ask May, while you guys are are preparing the party, I will make sure that everything is ready and I need one girl to go distance her with me, any volunteer?" David ask. "I'm will, I will distance her while you guys are preparing the party. And when you all done, get dress, and wait in the gymnasium." Alina volunteer. "Great, let get started! And remember, the theme is blue and purple!"

"Tell me again that where we going again?" Bella ask, "um... we're just going to do girl day out, like let go to the carvel! That sound fun isn't?" Alina explained to her.

"Well it is fun but what about our friends? They would like to go too si?"

"Oh um... they are busy that all, so you are only one that you are available, let go!" The girl step out the bus and they arrive at the carvel.

In gymnasium, Rose, and Ita are in charge of the tables decorating with Bayonetta, Samus, Link, and Fox McCloud. They have setting up the table. A table is cover with purple tablecloths and blue overlay, the chair is covers with a turquiose and purple sash and over with blue sash and purple sheet that cover the chair, a slivers plate, a spoon, a fort, and a knife, a a copa gin glass with blue napkin stuff inside. "Wow, this look great, can wait to see the look on Bella face, she will be surprise of the Quinceanera we're throwing." said Rose, "you bet ya, she will be surprised." Ita replie along with the other nodded agree.

And then, in the kitchen, Antonia, Pealena, and May, are in charge of the cake with Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Amy Rose, and Toadette. "Ok, we will make a six layer cake like this... and we will decorate with some flower and that!" Antoina design what the cake will look like. "Ok girls, let start baking!"

"Let go that one!" Alina pointed at the ferries wheel, "Oh! that look fun, let go!" Bella grab her hand they wait in line.

In the Coconut Mall, Ariana, Allison, and Anastasia, are in charge of getting the dress, the last doll, shoes, and the tiara from the store with Ash, Ike, and Marth. They email her about it and they give her the dress, shoes, the doll, the bouquet, and the tiara design that Bella alway dream of and she gladly to help them to make Bella dream come true and she will design

"Hola! I see you here to pick up the dress, the doll, the shoes, tiara, and the bouquet. I will get it and bring it here." said the lady as she and her assistants get the dress, the doll, the shoes, tiara, and the bouquet. "Here it is, the dress is inside along with the nine layers vintage lace petticoat. The doll are warped tight, the shoes and tiara are in this blue box and the bouquet are inside the purple case you forgot which one." she replied with a smile.

"Thank, Ike, you can hold the dress, Ash, you can hold the box with have the bouquet, Marth, you can hold shoes and tiara inside the box, and Bowser, you can hold the doll." said Antoine as the lady and the assistant give them the dress, the doll, the shoes, tiara, and the bouquet. "Thank you so much for help our friend, Bella, dream Quinceanera come true." said Ariana, "your very welcome, hope your friend like it!" she wave as they walk out of the store.

"Come on Bella, it our turn!" Alina took hr hand and they sit down. The operator pull the bar down nice and tightly. And so, the ride is started. And up they go.

BJ, Tal, Ludwig, are in charge of the decoration, and it was really good. And a three blue and theee purple fabrics ceiling drape and the fairy lights along the edges. And a Star blues and purples balloons arch in for front entrance. And a two blue, light purple, and dark purple pillars where the cake are going to be. A blue, light purple, and dark purple pillars with a blue star and the other that have a purple star criss cross balloon arch. A blue and purple Waterfall Valance hanging on the wall.

"Man, that we did a pretty good job right guys?" Tal ask, "totally, want some water?"

"Hey look! I can see a academy over here!" Bella look at the academy, "wow, the academy look amazing from up here." Alina replied with a smile. "And I can see Walt Disney World from here!"

And so, David check to see that everything is ready for Bella surprise Quinceanera. "Let see, the foods is ready, the cake is done, the dress, the shoes, the tiara, bouquet, the music, and everything is done." David put a check mark on all the list. "And of course, our three special guest is coming to Bella quinceanera."

David text to Alina and tell her to bring Bella to academy.

 **David: everything is ready for her surprise, you can bring her to the academy now, her dress, the shoes, the boutique is ready, the hairstyle is in her room with our friends.**

And few seconds later David relieved the text from Alina

 **Alina: okay, I will tell her that we should head to the academy now... oh she will be surprised...**

* * *

"That was fun Alina, I have so much fun," Bella smile. The girls walk inside the girl apartment, and head to the elevators. "And that give me a inspiration of my fashion design!"

"That's great Bella, can't wait to see what you design." The girls walk out the elevator and head to their door room. "And and Bella, you have to been blindfolded because we have a surprise for you." Alina said to Bella as she look confused.

"Why? por qué?" she ask as Alina blindfolded her. "We can't tell you because we will ruined your surprise," Alina open a door with their card and she took her hand and walk inside. Ok Bella, 1... 2... 3...!"

Bella untied it and she was shock!

"Surprise!" They shouted.

Standing there was a beautiful dress, it was a baby blue and purple simple dresses with beading and ruffles. And the bouquet on her bed, it was seven purple and blue Roses. Three firework shaped brooches. Dozens of details, teal feathers. Double collar in turquoise and purple colored satin ribbon. The handle is covered in silver iridescent satin ribbon and decorated with a Purple French wrapped. The shoes was pink purple rhinestone flats shoe on the bed.

"W-what is this!" Bella surprise as she touch the beautiful dress. "Your quinceanera dress, we heard that your parents didn't have enough money to throw you your dream quinceanera, so we ask Headmaster hand to borrow some money to help you thrown your dream quinceanera and he agree, and the whole academy wanted to help you to thrown your dream Quinceanera, did you like it?" Anastasia ask.

"I'm love it! Oh thank you all! This is the dream come true! Thank you! Thank you! gracias!" Bella is in tear as the hairstyle do her hair and makeup. The hair is curled and swept upwards and back. It is held together by pins and elastic bands. Make the hair flow freely and let it cover the accessories you use to keep it intact. She do a little bit of makeup.

And now, Bella is now wearing a baby blue and purple simple dresses with beading and ruffles. She holding her bouquet and wearing her shoes. The girls is already wear their dress,

Alina wear a a pink off-shoulder dress with matching high-heeled sandals (same earrings and necklace) she doesn't wear the glasses and her hair is usually wavy.

Rose wears a long black dress with silver flats and maybe some jewelry on the dress. Ita wear a white blouse with a high collar and blue tie.

Dark blue vest and a short skirt in a lighter tone. High white stockings and polished black shoes. she hates dressess and skirts, but this was Bella big day and she didn't want to but she will wear it for once.

May wore a white lacy dress that reaches to the top of her knees, purple high heel sandals, and the purple dangling earrings.

Anastasia is wearing a Black and Gold Sequin Dress, with have a golden glittering bow on her left side of the hair. And a golden heels.

"Ok girls, let get to the celebration!" Girl cheers for excitement as they lift the Bella dress so it won't get dirty.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter nine and the next chapter will be a party! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Super Smash Bros Academy". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, they are all belong to their owners:**

* * *

And so, they made it, Bella saw a Star blues and purples balloons arch in the front entrance, Bella heart beating fast, and so nervous, he dream have finally come true, with of help with her friends from the whole academy.

"Nervous?" Ita ask, Bella nodded yes, "Si, I so nervous, I can't believe this is happening." Bella smile. Anastasia and Alyssa open a door with a handles as Bella enter the gymnasium.

"Surprised!" They shouted.

David wear a Blazers Suits Long Sleeve Shirt, gray Vest, a black shoes, a watch on his right arm wrists.

Spike wore a Black trousers, black shoes, shirt and tie.

Tal kinda hate formal cloth but he will wear it just for once, so then, he wore a white shirt, a red tie, and a black pant.

Gary royal wear a tuxedo and have his crown on his head.

BJ wore a black vest and a red orange, an a black shoes.

And finally, Lugwig wear a purple vest and a blue shirt, with a purple bow tie, a purple shoes, and a blue rose in his vest pocket.

Bella couldn't believe what she saw, the whole gymnasium was decorated so beautiful. A round table is cover with purple tablecloths and blue overlay, the chair is covers with a turquiose and purple sash and other table with blue tablecloths with purple overlay, purple sheet that cover the chair and a blue sash, a slivers plate, a spoon, a fort, and a knife, a a copa gin glass with blue napkin stuff inside. And a stunning blue and purple floral candle centerpiece.

A three blue and theee purple fabrics ceiling drape and the fairy lights along the edges. And a two blue, light purple, and dark purple pillars where the cake are. A blue, light purple, and dark purple pillars with a blue star and the other that have a purple star criss cross balloon arch. A blue and purple Waterfall Valance hanging on the wall.

Speaking a cake, the girls bake a beautiful cake, it was a seven cake tiers with purple and tiffany blue ombre design, with Blue and Purple roses around the cake center and it has butterflies all the way down the cake that blend nicely with the ombre colors. And on the top was a Rhinestone number 15 heart cake topper. A blue cupcakes with purple butterfly and a purples cupcakes with blue butterfly.

And a DJ set up on the stage, the DJ grab a microphone "Happy sweet fifteen Bella, your friends thrown on a surprise quinceanera to make your dream come true."

"You did this all just for me! Oh, thank you everyone, making my dream come true! What are we waiting for? Let Party!"

And so, the DJ put on the Huapango Redoblando Mexican music and everyone started dancing. Everyone is having a great time, and Lugwig and Bella started dancing together and moving the beats. Bella lift her dance and having so much fun. It took about four minutes and so it was time for the ceremony. Bella sit a Antique white carved mahogany and white bonded leather fit for a princess.

It was time for the Tiara: Denotes a "princess" before God and the world; a triumph over childhood and ability to face the challenges ahead. The tiara also plays a role in the actual Quinceanera ceremony. It is traditional for the headpiece worn by the Quinceanera to be ceremoniously replaced with the tiara. The "Crowning" is done either by her parents, family, close friend, siblings, cousin, or the godparents presenting the gift.

Rose and May both a blue pillow with purple ribbons. In the pillow was a Floral Silver Tiara with Crystals and Clear Stones. Ita grab a tiara and gently put on Bella head.

The second was a La última muñeca (the last doll): The birthday girl is presented with a doll which is said to be her last doll because after turning fifteen she will be too old to play with dolls anymore. As part of a ritual she passes the doll on to a sister or other younger family or friends member.

Harper carry a 22" tall Quinceanera doll with design in baby blue and purple simple quinceanera dresses with beading and ruffles, strapless neckline ball. Beautifully hand made with stunning long curly hair, and fancy decorative flower bouquet. And Bella is now holding a doll.

And finally, the shoes ceremony. But Bella know what this mean, The shoes ceremony: the Changing of the Shoes has also been modified. Instead of wearing slippers before ceremonially exchanging them for high heel, a girl may decide to wear shoes compatible with the color and style of her dress instead of donning the traditional slippers. This is one more popular tradition of the quinceanera parties. It is also a role, which like the dancing part, which is played by the parents. So, what happens is that, one of the quinceanera's parents will take off their girl's shoes and replace them with a pair of heels. This is her first pair of heeled shoes. They are a symbol of growth and responsibility on the girl's part; they are also a sort of symbolism for the girl stepping up in society to become an adult woman.

But, her parents isn't here, they are at Florida, and she is in California. Oh how she wish her parents is here at ther quinceanera. Her older brother, Anthony but everyone in her family call him Andy, he is a military and she hasn't see him since two years ago. "Lady and Gentlemen, we have a very special guests that is joining Bella Quinceanera, please give it up to Mr. And Mrs. Vald!" Bella was shock of what the DJ announced, she saw a chubby men, with black hair, black tuxedo with blue tie, black shoes, and a brown woman, she is wearing, Simple Robe Demoiselle D'honneur A Line Floor Length dress, it was her parents, they both carrying a shoes. It was Purple Blue Ombre Glitter Platform Heels. Bella was in tear a little bit, her parents have come to the Quinceanera.

Mr. Vald hug his daughter and he ben down and took of her shoes, and he give it to May, he then grab a Purple Blue Ombre Glitter Platform Heels and put on her. And now it was time for the father and daughter dance.

The song was playing call, grupe viento y sol by Mi Nena Va A Ser Mujer. The father and daughter began to dance. She saw her father water up. She kiss his cheek and rest her head on his chest.

Mr. Vald remembered when she was welcome the world, her first word was daddy, her first walk, her first bike ride, where he and his daughter dance in living room while the Beauty and the Beast movie was playing the song "Tale as Old as Time". When they went to Walt Disney World, where she invited her brother to join her tea party with her doll and her Barbie dolls. She remember she alway dream to be a princess and he is a Prince Charming, and now, she is growing up to become a beautiful young fifteen year old girl. One part women and other part girl. She will alway be Daddy little princess. He kiss her too head and wish she was baby again in his arms. He thank god for sending a wonder angel from heaven.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, w shave one special guest, give it up to Anthony Vald!" Bella look at the entrance and saw a military men, it was her brother. He is now twenty year ago, and a handsome men. He came to her quinceanera, she started to cry as her brother dancing with her.

Thank you god, for everything

And so, it was time for the speech . The DJ give Bellaa microphone, "Hello to everyone, I only want to say, "thank you" for coming my party. And to my friends and Master Hand and everyone that have help to plan my dream quinceanera. Thank you so much, because without you there wouldn't be a party and I wouldn't make some good friends like you. And finally, my parents, and my older brother, for always being there for me and helping me, support me and my dream. And all I wanted to say is that I love you so much, mama, for everything you have done for me, sacrifice for me, and papa, thank you for everything you have done to me, you work so hard of your job to earn moneys for us. And finally, my brother, thank you so much to help me, grant me the courage to follow my dreams, you fought our country and I alway pray to god that you will alway come home safe and sound, and you never give up and alway fight hard and I alway know that you will never give up. Thank you mama, papa, and brother for being there for me and thank you all for coming my party." Everyone applause.

And now, it was Mr. Vald turn. "Good evening everyone, Bella... you know, I love you so much. You are my one and only daughter and you are my world. You are still my little princess. And that it" Mr. Vald hug her daughter as Bella return the hug.

And so, it was midnight and everyone went to their place to sleep and her family went to the hotels. And Bella was given one weeks off of school so she can hang out with her family. During the party, Bella and Alina have told David that BJ and Tal have a crush on him and the both of them have flits David for a past couple of days. And David have told them that he don't know who he will chose. But he will told them after the party. David is staring at them in the water fountain.

Belle, who is still wearing her quinceanera dress, and Alina, still wearing her fancy cloth. "They're out there waiting" Bella said.

"Are you ready?" Alina said. "No, but let do this." The trio walk over them and Alina is holding a single blue rose. "It's a final rose Bachelor." Alina hand over the blue rose to David and he then grab the rose. "David, is there anything you'd like to say to these gentlemen?" Bella ask.

"BJ, Tal," David began as he walk slower to them. "These last few weeks have been a emotional roller coaster... Bj." Bj step forward. "When I first saw you, you were kinda handsome, and hot, you're so kind and wanted to help other in your kingdom when you crown king. You treat me as if I was a prince."

"And I alway will be my prince, and I would just love a chance to see where this journey will take us and what the future hold us." Bj step back.

"Tal," Tal step forward. "When we first met, you kinda a cute wolf and you alway look adorable, and I want to learn more about you. You like a Beast from Disney Beauty and the Beast."

"And I would love to share it with you" Tal step back. "Ok David, have you made your decision?" Bella ask. "Follow your heart."

"There is no right or wrong decision, listen what your heart tell you." said Alina.

David took and deep breath. "Alright."

"My heart is saying to choose..."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter ten and the next chapter wil be about the army of tabuu(base of the storming of the winter palace)! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	11. Chapter 11: Royal Wedding pt1

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I haven't got any inspiration for the next chapter but I do got a chapter that's inspiration from the Royal Wedding of William and Kate Middleton.

Anyway, I don't own these Oc's except David and Bella, they are all belong to their owners:

It was a very good regular evening in Smash Bros Academy. It was lunchtime and everyone is eating and chatting about excited new. And the whole school is talking and very excited for the upcoming celebration. David Smith, was walking inside the cafeteria and he notice that everybody is smiling and also excited which leave him curiously.

"David! Over here!" David look at his friend Spike. He head over there with his lunch tray and sit down. "Hey guys, what's everybody fussing about? Is someone who's famous coming to the Academy or what?" David ask his friends.

"Didn't you hear the new?!" Bella exclaimed in excitement. "There's going to be a upcoming Royal Wedding of Queen Peach and King Mario to celebrate their marriage. They have been married quite long and Mario and Peach decided to thrown a wedding to celebrate their wedding anniversary! I can't wait for the Royal Wedding and the whole school is invited too!"

"Wow! Really?! That's so amazing! I never been to the Royal Wedding before." David is so excited to come to the Royal Wedding. "So did you know when is the Royal Wedding?"

"They're going to get married in Spring on March 25, it's a day they got married. I can wait for the Royal Wedding!" Mary said it in joy and excited. "Wow, everybody sure is excited for the Royal Wedding." David smile.

"Yeah, I remember that before I was born, my older brother watch the royal wedding of Prince Charle and Princess Diana with our parents. It was a real life fairytale. And I can wait to see the Princess wedding dress. It's going to be amazing and elegant! I wonder who will design her wedding dress?" Bella exclaimed as she began to question herself.

"I am so excited too! Not even just the whole school is coming to the wedding but also some famous celebrities, and popular characters from video games are also coming for the Royal Wedding too!!! I wonder if Beyoncé coming to the wedding?" Alina said.

And then, all of their phones buzz but not just their phone but entire everybody phone.

"Oh my god! It's invitation on our email! It said. "Their Royal majesty, The King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom requests the pleasure of the Students of Smash Bros Academy at the marriage of Queen Toadstool and King Mario at Westminster Toadbey Church, in Smashvill, United State of Smash Bros. On Sunday 25, March 2018 at 12 noon follow by the reception in Toadstool Castle

Dress Code:  
Male: Uniform, Morning Coat or Lounge Suit  
Female: Day Dress with fascinator".

And then, the whole students in cafeteria roar in excitement as they got a invitation to the Royal Wedding.

"Who know who's coming to the Royal Wedding. but we have to wait and see until the Royal Wedding."  
Harper said as they heard a bell ring. And they said their goodbyes and head to their class.

Belladonna head to her Cooking Class. She can't stop image Princess Peach in her new wedding dress. "I wonder what she'll wear for the wedding? Maybe I will have to wait and see until she reveal her wedding dress when she arrive at the chapel." She said it in her head as she enter to her class. She sit down in the stool next to Allison. The whole class is babbling about the upcoming Royal Wedding.

"Did you heard?"

"Yes there's going to be a Royal Wedding!"

"I'm so exciting!"

"What should I wear?!"

"I wonder what kind of wedding will Queen Toadstool wear on her big day!"

"This is so excited!"

Bella couldn't stop smiling as she began to sketch the Royal wedding dress she image Peach's going to wear on the paper. She then labels the part of the wedding dress and color it. And that where Queen Toadstool enter the class as the class shush each other as Bella put it away in her notebook.

"Good day class." Toadstool greet her students. "As you may or may not know, me and my husband Mario will be thrown a wedding to celebrate our marriage and the whole school is invited." The class then cheerily roar as Peach smile and giggle. "Now, now. I know you all are pretty excited but let not waste time and began our lesson." Peach said as the class began their lesson.

One hour went by and the lesson was over. The bell ring as Peach dismisses her students. Some students even congratulate her and Bella was so happy but I know to her. Her paper have fallen off from her notebook. Peach then notice a paper and pick it up. As she look at the paper. Her face slowly being shocking, stunning, and amaze of what Bella draw.

"I think I know who'll design my wedding dress." Peach laugh as she then sit on her desk and look at the design of her wedding dress. "This design look so incredible and amazing! I absolutely love the details she put in. This dress look like it came of the fairytale. I love it!!!! It perfect!!!" Peach walk out of her class and lock it. "I must show it to Master Hand!

The next days, everyone can't stop talking about the Royal Wedding. Some even start shopping while other buying a wedding gifts. But as for Bella, she couldn't find the paper in her notebook as she search in her backpack.

"Where it is!? Where is it!? Where it is!!!" Bella exclaimed.

"Girl, honey, calm down!" Rose said it as she try her best to calm Bella down. "I can't! I want to show you all my drawing! I make a design of the royal wedding dress of how I image Peach will wear on her wedding day! I know it inside one of my notebook somewhere! But I cannot find it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Maybe it fall out of your notebook?" Tal said it as he raise his eyebrows. And then, a speaker suddenly started. Belladonna please come to the office please. Belladonna. Please come to office." Bella sigh as she give up finding her drawing. "Well, look like I have to start all over again. I will see you later." She said as she got up and head to the office.

Bella went inside the office and went to the front desk. "Hola! I was call to come to the office."

"Yes of course. Principal Master Hand would like to see you." The lady smile as she pointed at the principal office. "Gracias," she thank her as she walk over to the principal office. She then knock on the door.

"Come in."

She walk inside and she see that Principal Master Hand was alone. Queen Toadstool was there smiling at her standing beside the principal. "You wish to see me?" Bella ask the Principal.

"Yes, please have a seat." Principal Master Hand smile as Bella sit down.

"Belladonna, Queen Peach would liken to ask you a very important question. Queen Peach." Master Hand turn to the queen as Peach nodded her head.

"Yes," she then face to Bella. "Bella, you drop a paper on your way out of the class and I did pick it up. And I notice that you have design one of the beautiful wedding dress I have ever see." Peach handed the paper to Bella and Bella took a paper and look at her paper. "And I would like for you to design my wedding dress for my wedding. I will pay you $200,000 Smash dollar to design this dress. Belladonna, would you be a honor and design my wedding dress just like you design?"

Belladonna couldn't believe what she heard, Queen Toadstool want her to design her wedding dress. She's going to design her dress! "Queen Peach! I don't know what say. It is a honor to design your wedding dress! Oh thank you Queen Peach! Gracias!!!"

And that was Chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.

Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Royal Wedding pt 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"Guyyyyyyss!" Bella scream in joy as loud as she can and run to her friends who were sitting outside. "Woah, Bella calm down. What is going on? Did your favorite band 1D is coming to the wedding? Or did they release some albums or something?" Spike groan in annoy.

"No, but guess what!"

"What?"

"Queen Toadstool have hire me to design her wedding dress!" Bella squeal loudly as the girls join in as well.

"Wow! Bella! That's great! I am so happy for you!" Gray congrats to Bella. "Thank! I can wait for you all see the dress when the wedding came. This is so excited!" Bella smile as she told them of what the wedding dress will look like but she did leave the best part.

"I got a inspiration of this wedding dress and it was from Kate Middleton wedding dress. Her dress was absolutely maravilloso! I remember watching it with my family, the wedding was definitely a fairytale in reality! And Peach told me that the Loch Ladies will happily help me design the wedding dress. They have many fabrics in their boutique we can use to make a wedding dress." Bella couldn't help it but continues on and on of her plan of the wedding dress.

"Cool, can't wait to see the wedding dress you and the Loch Ladies have design." said Tal.

After school, Bella walk out of school property and surprising waiting for her was Queen Toadstool in the royal carriage. She told her to get in the carriage so they can go to the LochLady Bridal Boutique where they are all waiting for her. On their way to the bridal boutique. Bella was nervous, she have never ridden a carriage before with the Queen. So they began discussion a bit about the wedding dress

The carriage have reach their final destination and they got off of the carriage and walk inside.

"Lochlady Sapphire! It me, Queen Peach Toadstool!" Peach exclaimed as Bella notice a three Lochladies coming toward them. "Oh your majesty darling! It's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too Lochlady Sapphire. I have brought one of my student who will help you three design a wedding dress together." Peach smile as Bella curtsy at the three lochladies.

"Hola! I'm Belladonna Garderobe Vald but you can call me Bella." Bella introduce to them. "And you three must be the Loch Ladies. Her majesty Queen Toadstool have told me about you three and I am so happy to work with you three. May I have say that I am big fan of your work. All those wedding dresses you have made and created are so fabulous and marvelous!" Bella compliment it.

The blue Lochlady giggle at her sweet compliment. "Thank you for your sweet compliment Bella. I am Lochlady Sapphire, the founder and owner of entire Lochlady Bridal Boutiques. And this red Lochlady is Rudy and the other is Crystal. We're so happy to have you work with us together to create this marvelous wedding dress you have design." Lochlady Sapphire said as they all walk inside the room where they began their discussion about the wedding dress.

In the Coconut Mall, David and his friends were out shopping to buy a suit and day evening dress for the wedding. The Coconut Mall was packed with people and they have hard time walk past through them so they decided to go separately and they will meet them in the middle of the food court.

The girls went to the store where they got Bella dream quinceanera dress and stuffs. The lady was happily design their day dress and fascinator. They told her of what kind of day dress, design, and color they would like to wear. And fascinator they would like to wear on their head.

"And what about your dear friend Bella?" The lady ask them.

"Oh, Bella already have the day dress and it will delivered it before the day of the wedding, she order it online on Rarity Carousel Boutique on the website. Although, I did try to tell her that the dress that looks good on the internet doesn't always look so good in real life!" Alina explain to the lady. "Well, I will make a another day dress for Bella just in case if the day dress she order isn't exactly from the picture." The lady smile.

"Thanks!" The girls then pay her with Smash money.

In the Man Suit Wearhouse, the boys were trying on some of the Morning Coat or Lounge Suit. Bowser Jr. already have a military uniform back at the Koopa Castle so he will wear it to the wedding.

"Does this suit make my butts look fat?" David ask. "Nah, it just a suit. You look great in those." Tal reply.

"Hey BJ, It is weird to you to watch a woman you and your family try to kidnap her get married?" Spike ask the Koopa Prince.

"Well, yeah I guess. My family weren't invited to their first wedding, but ever since we make a peace with them, we became friend and now we're going to their wedding to celebrate their wedding anniversary." BJ answer.

Soon, the boys bought their suit to wear for the wedding. They then meet the girls at the foods court in the Coconut Mall. They chat a little and ate their foods.

In Lochlady Bridal Boutique, the girls were discussing about the wedding dress.

"Well, since I am going to follow the royal wedding tradition but I will break one royal tradition is a long sleeves. I know that Royal brides are expected to maintain a certain level of modesty when it comes to their wedding gowns. Because of this, it has become tradition, albeit an unofficial one, that royal wedding dresses feature long sleeves. But when I saw your design. I absolutely love that sleeve. I will wore a long sleeve tea length." Peach said as Bella listen to her carefully.

"The dress must made with white and ivory fabric." Peach continues on. "And when the dress is done, the Royal council must approve the wedding dress."

Bella then suddenly feel a nerve in her body. The Royal Council must approve the wedding dress they have design. Of course Bella have read that while the royal bride chooses her wedding gown and works with a designer on the style, it's the King or Queen who has the last say. But the Royal Council, it mean that they will basically gets a private sneak peek of the dress to approve it before it's seen by billions(!) on the big day.

"Anyway, we will start making the wedding dress tomorrow and when Bella school is over, she will come in and started making a wedding dress with us." Sapphire suggest as they nodded agree.

After a few months of working a wedding dress, the bridesmaids dresses, the veil, and shoes in every days and nights, it was finally finished. Peach have already have a Boutique which she pick out from the royal garden so there's no need for that. Now they have finished everything, they need a Royal Council approve of this wedding dress. They're all waiting for the Royal Council to come to see the wedding dress and waiting for their approval.

"Come this way, the wedding dress is in here with my designers." Peach lead the Royal Council in the room where the wedding dress are. The Royal Council face suddenly some have ecstatic, some have amazed, and some have impressed on their faces.

"My goodness! It a beautiful dress I have never seen!"

"Such fine details."

"What a beautiful and elegant dress."

"This will be in the history book for sure."

"It look like this came out from the fairytale!"

"I bet all of the ladies will definitely blow away her wedding dress and want a knock-off like that!"

The Royal Council study the dress and Bella couldn't help it but smile as they received many compliments of the dress from them. And then, the Royal Council give their approvals of their wedding dress.

Bella couldn't be happier, Queen Toadstool is going to wear the wedding she design and with the help of LochLadies. She can wait for the wedding which is tomorrow.

Peach have invite Bella and the loch ladies to the Palace so they get ready for the wedding.

Later that evening Bella was packing her stuffs. And then, she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Bella answer as she look at the peak hole. She saw a female employee holding a shoe boxes, fascinator, and on the top was a gray cloth cover bag. "It here! Just in time!" Bella open a door as she thank the female employer as she close a door gentle. "It here! Come on Alina! Check out the day dress, shoe, and fascinator I am going wear at the wedding!" Alina climb down the buck bed, as Bella open a cover bag and she was suddenly have a very shock expression. "What the!?" Bella exclaimed as she realized that the soft blush dress she had planned to wear to Peach and Mario's nuptials but the dress appeared to be bright white.

"I cannot wear white to the wedding! Everyone know that you cannot wear white to the wedding unless you are a bride!" Bella shouted with shock and surprise expression and she open shoe and fascinator box but it all bright white. "This is bad! Esto es muy malo!" Bella then suddenly call Rarity Carousel Boutique and explain the situation.

 _Rarity: Oh dear! I am terribly sorry darling! I am have so many special orders that people want to wear on the Royal Wedding and I am very excited that I never have all of these order of my life! I must sent you a wrong dress! I do apologize for that. But please do come to the Boutique at five in the morning so I can get you ready._

"But I can't! Me and the three Loch ladies who design Peach royal wedding dress are going to spent a night at the castle to help Peach get ready." Bella explained to Rarity as she exclaimed.

Alina then clam Bella down. "Bella, don't worry. The lady who did your quinceanera dress have made you a dress with fascinator and shoe just in case if your dress wasn't good on the internet." Alina head to the closet as she took out a cloth cover bag, a shoe box and fascinator. She unzip it and it reveal a beautiful day dress, a shoe, and fascinator hat. Bella then smile happily and hang up the phone as she hug Alina and thanking her. "No problem, now go! The limbo is waiting for you! I will help you carry this! And me and the gangs see you tomorrow at Westminster Toadbey Church!"

 **And that was Chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Royal Wedding pt 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Peach wasn't at the castle yet when Bella got there. She, Daisy, and Rosalina were all doing a brief photo op when they arrived. The crowd that had amassed was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She knew that people were excited, but the sheer amount was just absurd. They were deafening when she got out of the car. Through the general shouts she heard a paparazzo ask, "Bella! Bella, do you know anything about the dress?" as if she was ready to offer up the details, right then and there. She waved, feeling a bit silly, before the driver and she made her way inside with all of her clothes.

"Miss Belladonna," a concierge immediately flew in next to her. "It's a pleasure to have you. Here at the palace," he said, handing her a yellow folder full of information. She was wondering why he was giving it to her for a minute.

"Uh, thanks," she tried to smile at him instead of looking terrified.

"You'll be staying in one of the fine suites, right next two away door to Queen chamber. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you."

Her driver got into the elevator with her and she took the gold key cards out of the cardboard pocket from the concierge. "Pretty nice," she flashed the card at the driver. He gave her a tight-lipped smile and she longed for Paolo.

Once the driver had gone, presumably to fetch more guests, Bella flopped down on the bed and clicked the TV on. It seemed like every other station was covering Royal Wedding stuff, with several cameras showing the outside of the palace she was in at the moment. One channel was showing Coupling re-runs so she settled on that and tried to quiet her mind and focus on Patrick and Spongebob.

It wasn't long, however, before she realized that she was in her own small room in a huge castle full of people she didn't know except her friend from Smash Bros Academy Princess Pelena, who is going to be a maid of honor of her mom wedding. Chewing on her lip, she debated whether or not she should group chat her friends and decided against it. They were probably super busy or maybe they rent a room of the hotel they will staying together. Bella tried calling her parents, but they didn't pick up. Finally, as a last resort, she dialed Alina.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored," Bella confessed.

Alina paused. "Well uh…where are you?"

"…At the Palace," I admitted reluctantly.

"I knew it!" she declared victoriously. "I knew you were going! I'm watching it right now. I can't believe you're in there!"

"Alina, aren't you and the other are at the hotel?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we're in the Mushroom Hotel with some the students from Smash Bros Academy." She didn't say anything and Alina let out an offended huff. And before she could respond, Alina exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! Peach just got there!"

Outside of the gate, there was a huge cheer and Bella smiled. "Yeah, I can hear it."

"So are you meeting everyone tomorrow? Oh, look at her hair!"

"I can't, Alina, I'm inside."

"Oh, well, it looks fabulous. Anyway, are you meeting the King tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and the rest of the Royal family," Bella told her.

"Mhm. And?"

"What do you mean, and?" Sometimes, when Alina and Bella spoke, it sounded almost like a foreign language. They talked fast and sometimes didn't finish their sentences because they knew what they were talking about. No matter how different they were, there were some elements of a sibling bond that she guessed just couldn't be broken.

"That sounds pretty intimidating," she pointed out. "I wouldn't want to do it. Speaking of which, how are you feeling this wedding tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "But I can wait for the wedding. I will call you later. See you at Westminster Toadbey Church. Night!"

"Night." With that, she hung up.

She chewed on her bottom lip and waited around for a while, feeling anxious. Finally, she decided to reach into her Michael Kors for the charger to charge her phone and she then slept for the next several hours.

Unfortunately, she woke up at three in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. Picking her head up off the pillow, she checked the clock. The red letters glared at me that it was 3:45. Rolling over onto her back, she tried to run through how the day would go. The lady had made sure she had a makeup artist and someone coming to do her hair in the morning, but they wouldn't be here until seven…and she didn't have to leave the palace until 10:15 (because yes, apparently it was going to take over two hours to make her look presentable). Then you'll just go to the royal wedding of the year, Bella thought, and hugged one of the extra pillows closer to her chest.

She picked up her phone and was about to hit the speed dial number for her mom, but then thought against it. For one, it was 3:45 in the morning. Also, she was probably sleeping right now and won't wake up somewhere around 4 am because of different time zones. Instead, she resolved to call Alina, who was staying at Mushroom Hotel with the other. "Wha…Bella? What's wrong?" She answered, obviously having been woken up by her call.

"Nothing," She assured her. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Then what the bloody hell are you calling me for?" She asked. She paused for so long that Alina muttered, "She better not have called me at four in the bloody morning to hang up on me."

"I'm here," She told her. "I'm just…I'm kind of nervous about today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you the one getting married in front of millions of people?" She asked, always dry and sarcastic in any and all situations.

"No, but I am the one who design the Queen wedding dress for the first time," She reminded her.

"You've met her loads of times in your cooking class, she's perfectly nice," she brushed her off on the other end of the line.

"I'm sure she is," Bella agreed. "It's just…Alina…I'm me."

"And what's so wrong with you?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I'm from America!" She offered up her go-to line as to why she wasn't good enough for "the Firm." "I also a student of the Smash Bros Academy! And everyone there will know Pelena," she pointed out, "and I'll get compared to her. Which is terrible because she's perfect and looks like a Barbie and I very much do not."

Alina was silent for a moment, making sure I was done my rant before throwing in his two cents. "First of all, I really don't see what's so wrong with you being Mexican American. Pelena is Mushroom Princess, and nobody cares. Second, if you weren't fit to be a guest at a royal wedding, you wouldn't be one, believe me. Pauline isn't even invited. You know why? Because she's an embarrassment going to her ex's wedding. Can you image having to go to your ex's wedding. And it's a royal one that is. Your invited, so you're not one because you and Peach know each other since beginning of the school year. Everyone likes you. Everyone wants you to be there. As far as Pauline goes, you know what it was like back then, the Party and all that. Pauline's a nice woman but she's got nothing between her ears. You look through and you can see straight into next week." Bella snickered, even though she doubted this was true. Pauline had just gotten into law school, after all. When Bella didn't say anything, Alina asked, "If you've hung up on me now, I'm going to be really angry that I gave that whole speech for nothing."

"I'm here," Bella told her, a smile spreading across her face. "Thanks, Alina."

"Anytime, Bella. Except if that time is four in the morning ever again."

She said goodbye and hung up before rummaging through her Michael Kors bag. Alina had calmed her down, but she still needed something, just to take the edge off. She'd seen this problem coming, so she then went to the window.

As soon as Bella did, she saw a bunch of people camping outside of the palace gate. They must want be the first one to see the lovely royal bride. Bella then saw a worker of the palace setting up the table for the reception of the wedding.

Poor Peach and Mario, Alina thought as her alarm went off the morning of the 29th in the Mushroom Hotel. If she hadn't slept all night, she was sure they hadn't either. She woke up the girls and she made herself a cup of coffee and made more coffees for the girls while other get in the shower quickly and get ready. Before there was a knock on the door. It was the women who were going to do their hair and makeup. Alina let them in with a friendly greeting and felt her stomach flip flop for the first time that day. Suddenly, it was all real. They're all really going to the royal wedding. And some famous celebrities, world leaders, popular characters from video games, movies, T.V. show serie, cartoons, anime's, movies, and lot more are going to attend as well.

The lady was doing May makeup(who had an accent that made her sound like Mary Poppins) saw her face and laughed. "Oh dear, I know that face. And I don't mind tellin' you now, girls, I know you girls are nervous, but it's too late to turn back."

Not exactly the most inspiring speech in the world. They had just thanked the women and was pinning their fascinator in their hair.

Alina wore a floral novelty print. Inset of lace at bodice and lace collar. Button and loop closure at front - missing buttons (two at bodice closure, one for embellishment on sleeve). Fancy sleeves have open cut edged in lace and dotted with one button. Sleeve opening is below this extra touch. No side opening, so consider extra small fit over shoulders. Opening and snaps could be added at side seam (suggestion). And self fabric sash at waist - belt loops at sides. She wore a Her hair was Soft, Curled Locks. She wore a Daisie Pointed Toe Suede Pumps shoe in Green Suede made by Steve Madden. And she wore this cute little fascinator that have mesh sinamay, frilly feathers, and loopy mesh ribbons. In her hand was a hand purse cover in green printed flora.

May wore a soft vanilla two tone knee length satin back crepe dress with sheer length sleeves and lace appliques. The dress comes with matching jacket. Her hair was curly and beautiful. She wore a soft vanilla fascinator. This sassy fascinator gives a nod to vintage style with a bouncy mesh ribbon and flighty feathers. With its classic sinamay mesh shape and elegant. On her feet was a Jamie Jeweled Mesh Peep-Toe Pumps made by Adrianna Papell. Her hair was tie into a bun. In her hand, she was holding a nude purse.

Ita wore a pale blue tea length crepe dress with contrasting lace appliques, length sleeves and an off-the-shoulder neckline. On her feet was a blue Abbi Flex Pumps shoe made by Michael Kors. She wore a Sinamay Fascinator with feathers and satin headband. Her hair was smooth. Her hair was tie into a ponytail. In her hand was pale blue python printed clutch

Rose wore a pale pink mikado dress with a contrasting lace bodice, capped sleeves and matching wrap. She wore a Michelle Pumps shoe in Tender Taupe made by Naturalizer. She wore a beautiful Sinamay Fascinator teardrop style with coque Feathers. Her black hair was curl like smooth like Ita. She was holding a leatherette Evening Bag Crystals Gold hand purse in her hand.

Harper wore a gray distinct and classic trouser suit with elegant chiffon trousers, coat and exquisite beaded tulle cap sleeve top. Harper was wearing the veil in black on satin covered narrow headband. Gray fascinator veil on slim black headband. Birdcage style Veil is 8 inches in depth and finishes just below nose. Harper was going to wear black but decided not too because black wasn't inappropriate for the royal wedding. Harper wore a flat gray shoe with gray socking. Harper hair was a Sweet and Simple Beach Waves style. Harper was holding a gray purse in Harper shoulder.

They all thank the women for doing their hair, makeup and helping put a fascinator in their hair as they head to the elevator to meet the boys. As the elevator door open, they saw a bunch of students wearing a Morning Coat or Lounge Suit and Day Dress with fascinator. They then spotted the boys as they head over where they are sitting on the elegant sofa.

David was wearing a charcoal grey wool twill morning coat and pants, a double-breasted waistcoat, a cotton poplin shirt, a grey silk satin tie and matching pocket square.

Tal wore a suit jacket, grey striped trousers, and a crisp white shirt. And his tail was show and he made a hole in the pant where his tail are.

Spike is wearing a red suit without a pants and a gray tie.

Gary Royal wore a simple black bow tie and a small crown on his head.

And since BJ and Ludwig are royalties, they wore a uniform.

BJ wore a the red orange pants that have a gold stripe on the sides and have an elastic waistband. The off white jacket features gold buttons, gold shoulder boards with fringe, and gold braid that hangs across the chest.

Ludwig wore his shirt which is made from white cotton. His breeches and coat are made from beige silk and his coat trimmed with royal blue braid. His waistcoat is made from gold and dark blue silk brocade and is trimmed with brass buttons.

"Hey! You all look great!" Spike compliment

"Thank!" May smile.

"Anyway, according to Headmaster Hand, our drivers is going to pick us up in ten minutes to take us Westminster Toadbey Church." said David as they waited for their driver to take them to Westminster Toadbey Church.

 **And that was Chapter thirteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Royal Wedding pt 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The driver had taken her to Westminster Abbey on her tour of Smash City, but it hadn't been surrounded by screaming crowds and packed full with official guests, like it was today. When the grey Mercedes car dropped her off in front of the church, she desperately wished that she knew someone else. Today was not a good day to stand around looking like an idiot. She was biting down on her bottom lip and frantically searching for a familiar face when she finally found her friends.

"Guy! amigos!" Bella hollered, waving her arms in the most un-elegant way.

All of her friends looked around, surprised that someone was shouting and making a commotion. When they saw her, recognition dawned on their faces and they sighed with relief. "Belladonna Garderobe Vald, well look at you," Harper assessed her outfit.

Bella was wearing a pretty lavender purple Lace dress with purple lining and full attached slip. The bodice has scoop neckline in front and "V" neckline in back and extended shoulder sleeves. The skirt is full and shown over crinoline but could have a larger crinoline if desired. Two long blue ties (65" each) start at the sides to be wrapped around as desired to make blue bow. Back metal zipper and hook, underneath her dress was a petticoats to make her dress a little bit poofy. She was wearing a blue claire leather pump made by Michael Kors. In her head was The ribbonwork accessory is made with hand dyed ribbon in shades of bunch of lavender and light pink for the roses and buds. The flowers are accented with lavender touched green leaves made from imported French ombre wire ribbon. The piece is embellished with Swarovski crystals, crystal pearls and seed beads as well as vintage stamens and sparkling berries. It was pin on her left side of her hair. She was holding a purple and blue ombré glittery purse in her hand

"You look like one of us," May said.

"Oh, garcia," Bella waved a hand, brushing off the front of her dress. "I don't know. You don't think the hat looks stupid?"

They smirked. "It's not a hat, Bella, it's a fascinator, and every ladies will be wearing one."

Bella rolled her eyes and reached out to clutch onto their hands. "Okay. So let's stay with me and if you leave my side for a second I'm going to kill both of you."

"Well that sounds quite serious," David frowned with a fake British accent. "All right then, I guess we're not leaving you." He scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips like he was sucking on a lemon.

After that, a man in a grey suit came up behind her and started pushing them towards the inside of the church. She squeezed Ludwig's hand excitedly and jumped up and down a little. "Royal wedding! Royal wedding! Aren't you all excited?" Bella demanded.

Ludwig tried to pull his hand out of her grip. "I'd be more excited if you weren't cutting off the circulation to my fingers. Or if I'd gotten any sleep last night."

When the students were in the Toadbey, they were introduced by some famous celebrities, world leaders, popular characters from video games, movies, T.V. show series, cartoons, anime's, movies, and lot more they hadn't met. There were loads of students from Smash Bros Academy who had been friends with them since their first Academy year.

One of their friends, Tal, gave her an amused smirk. "How did you meet Queen Toadstool?"

"In her Cooking Class," Bella admitted. "We became friends since then." She pointed an accusing finger at her. Before anyone could laugh at her joke, She spotted One Direction up front and chatting each other. "Oh my God, 1D is here." Bella squeal like a fangirl.

"That's who you're excited about in that guys?" Ludwig asked. "They're just the band btw."

Bella then dramatic gasp in Spanish at her boyfriend. "Are you kidding me? It's not even just the band. I'm much more excited about Harry Style. My cousins, and my friends and I have 1Ds sing alongs, dolls, merchandise, posters and pictures that was hung above my bedroom wall, like, all the time," Bella confessed.

Tal snickered. "You have to tell him that."

"Are you kidding? The first thing I'm going to do when I see him is tackle him, smell his precious hair, tell him how much I love them, and touch his face."

"And the second thing you'll do will be receiving a restraining order," Alina muttered. "And then it will publish on the newspapers, and magazines."

Bella smacked her arm playfully when the guys tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Excuse me but on the behalf of her royal majesty, the queen. She have give you a special seat in the front where the students of the Smash Bros Academy are," the man told them, gesturing to the front couple of rows of people. All the way of the top row are royalty, world leaders, dukes and duchess, and Smash Brawlers. The middle row where the famous celebrities from America and popular characters from video games, movies, T.V. show series, cartoons, anime's, movies, and lot more sat there and the bottom row are the students of Smash Bros Academy.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked.

"Since you're a designer of the Queen wedding dress. You and your friends will seat on the front of the bottom row where the students of Smash Bros Academy." He explained.

Bella whipped around to face him, clutching onto his hands. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Sir, I can't go up there."

the man looked at them and shrugged. Bella knew that he was thinking the same thing – that they had to go up there, whether she wanted to or not. "Well… you have to, because that's where you and your friends seat is," the guy slowly explained. "Here, I'll go with you all, just to walk you up there." It felt like her mom walking her to her classroom on the first day of kindergarten. She tugged on the necklace she was wearing nervously as the man steered her and the other towards the seats up front. "Duchess Alyssa," he called once they got further to the front. A black-haired girl Bella recognized as Waluigi cousin Alyssa turned around and waved at him. When they got closer to her, she greet them by a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys! Darling! So nice to see you!" Alyssa smile. "Alyssa! Why aren't you and your siblings sitting on the front with your family? Are you and your sister are duchesses?" Rose ask her. "Well, I ask my daddy if it okay that we could sit with the other students at Smash Bros Academy. Of course he said "yes"." She giggle.

With a check to make sure we were okay, the man left them with the Duchess of York and returned to his position. "I have to admit, that was kind of my fault. I've been so nervous to meet everybody."

"Well you'll meet us all today," Alexis assured them. "I guess it's good that you're doing it all in one go."

They all nodded and Allison added, "Besides, we're not the scary ones. That's Waria."

From behind them, a brown girl leaned forward. "What are you saying about me?" She asked. This was Waluigi's niece Waria, who was older than she and Alexis and the daughter of Wario and Mona but for some reason she wasn't a princess but instead a duchess like Alyssa. Her title is Duchess of Shroom. She also had an older brother, Walker, who was a crown prince and was going to be in god dad position to be king because… they didn't really get why.

"Well these guys here was scared to meet everyone, so we told them that you were the only scary one," Alyssa helpfully informed her.

"I'm not scary!" Waria insisted behind them. "Am I?"

"No! No, nobody is 'scary'," Rose made air quotes with her fingers in the space above her head. "It's just that we've never been at a function where everyone is Her Royal Majesty. This or Her Royal majesty that."

Snickering, Alyssa added, "Everyone except Pauline." They frowned, wondering if it was a huge faux pas to ask why she didn't come, but before one of them could Anastasia had reached forward and shoved Alyssa 's shoulder, the same way she could tell she'd been doing since they were both kids. "It's a sore subject," Alyssa laughed loudly, and several flowery, feathered hats turned in their direction.

"It's beautiful in here," Alexis noted behind us. "I love that she put the Cherry Blossom trees in down the aisle."

"I know right? The Queen was born on April 4 on the day of Cherry Blossom Tree. So that's why her favorite tree is cherry blossom. Isn't it lovely? And the candles are making it smell delicious," Allison noted.

They smiled. That was sort of sweet. Of course, it was nice to think of everyone being happy...before everyone wasn't.

From outside again there was another huge explosion of cheers. "That must be a the king! And his groomsmen!" May told them.

Bella sucked in her breath without thinking about it and held it as King Mario walked down the aisle as everyone bow/curtsy to the king as King Mario walk up to the altar and stood and his two groomsmen stood next to their father. He was wearing a blue sash and plackets and all embellished with trims and gold embroidery and he have a set of 20 medals he wears to military occasions comprise his service medals as his groomer wore similar to King Mario. but they felt better because they're all In the same room as them. Nothing bad was going to happen today – the King was here. Maybe that was what people meant when they talked about Divine Right. Some didn't believe in God while other do, but the King certainly had a presence about him.

"Have you met him yet?" Gray whispered. The crowd had settled more now, anxiously awaiting Peach's arrival.

"Not yet," Bella answered. "I'm going to meet him tonight at the reception."

"Don't be nervous," Harper squeezed her shoulder. "He's kind and charming."

"Yeah," Bella gulped. "I bet." Bella didn't think she was going to breathe fire on her or anything, She just wanted him to be friend with her like everybody else. Bella felt like she was in high school again, trying to impress a really popular kid, only the popular kid today had a crown.

A third, cheer erupted outside and they all immediately turned to the doors of the church. Royal bridesmaid walk inside. The two bridesmaids wore a soft pink blush ivory satin with a blossom bouquet and white opera gloves while other small bridesmaids wore a same dress just like a older bridesmaids but the dress was knee-length. On their back of the head was a 3 pink-red Roses with baby breath and springs of myrtle, complemented by colorful leaves. The flowers are made of chiffon fabric, embroidered with beads. Their hair was tie into a bun. The two older bridesmaids was holding a consists of blush pink roses, baby breath, ivory peonies and ivory roses with springs of myrtle teardrop bouquets. The stems are wrapped with satin ribbon.

The flower girls wore soft pink ivory satin and antique soft pink lace gown. The flounces ended above the ankle with a lace band. The waist was marked with an unobtrusive soft pink belt and the spectacular sleeves were designed to stay puffed. The little girls wore flower crowns matched with their little flower baskets that match the bridesmaids bouquet. They wore a white stocking and Mary Jane shoes on their feet.

The page boys had suit outfits matching the king outfit. They all walk beside the door and they waited patiently for the bride to come.

And last, one hours the final big and huge cheer erupted outside and they all immediately turned to the doors of the church. Rose reached out and gave Bella hand an excited squeeze. "Here she comes!" she squealed. "Can't wait to see the dress you design!" They rose up from their seat as they hear the trumpets playing and they saw a shadow figure entering the church. All face lift up, some have a impression, speechless, shock, and surprise faces on them.

"Oh…. my…. god…." Harper gasp. "That's the one and most beautiful, elegant, and fantastic royal wedding dress I had never seen before."

 **And that was Chapter fourteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Royal Wedding pt 5

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The Queen wore a dress was A-line Sweetheart Corset with a small white and soft pink roses pattern around it and it also have a lace bodice, a delicately low-cut V-neckline and long sleeve tea length lace with white roses pinned around the sleeves. The dress have Sophie Hallette silk tulle woven with shamrock, roses and lilies.

Her dress is still the same from Mario odyssey she play but the only difference is that the fabric included both white and ivory fabric and the skirt was a bright white rose lace texture and the part of her dress was white roses and underneath the dress is a soft pink petticoat.

Her choker is still the same. Her glove is white lace and extra fingerless gloves.

Her train was sew on the back and was measured 9 feet long. Her crown was elegant and it have beautiful white roses surrounding the crown and was over by the wedding veils, the blusher veil is 3/8 and the waltz length veil should end just about knee length, is 8 and each veil have white lace roses on it. Her bouquet was a handle tied bouquet of blush pink roses with gypsophila collar, baby's breath bouquet, Sweet avalanche roses Pink. And of course, she have a tradition sprigs of myrtle in her bouquet. She have read that many royal brides across the generations have chosen to carry a sprig of Myrtle, which represents love, in their bouquets.

This tradition dates back to the wedding of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha on February 10th, 1840. To symbolize their love and unity, every royal bride carries a bridal bouquet containing one sprig of a particular flower: myrtle.

The wedding dress was designed by the famous fashion designer the Loch Ladies and of course Bella, who design the wedding dress and also help the Loch Ladies who made the wedding dress with Bella help of course. Her hair was tie into a curly ponytail.

Bella can hear many compliments from everyone about the wedding dress. She couldn't help it but to blush. And she hope that her family are watching the royal wedding on tv and see incredible dress she design and be so proud.

The fanfare sounded and they jumped a little bit. Some knew that Queen Toadstool had spent hours with Mario picking out the music for the wedding. The song that was playing now was perfect – it wasn't ostentatious, it wasn't pretentious, it was just happy. It was Focus Classic; I Was Glad by Sir Hubert Parry. Bella felt the goose bumps rise on her arms and go all the way up her neck. She shivered when she saw the queen began to walk down the aisle wearing the beautiful and elegant wedding dress in front of them as everyone including her and her friends in entire church bow and curtsy to the queen as she walk down the aisle.

Her brother-in-law, Luigi was holding onto her, a proud smile on his face as they were being followed by two flower girls, page boys, and older bridesmaids. The lump swelled in her throat and her eyes started to sting with tears and start using a handkerchief. She alway cry at wedding. Wedding can make people happy. To witness the joyful two lover to be husband and wife, wife and wife, or husband and husband.

She looked back at the king and his two groomsmen, standing side by side at the altar. She had been seen them tons of times, seen them interact with each other, watched them fight over football clubs, play video games together, eat off each other's plates, love each other the ways any father and sons loved each other. But right now, all Bella could think of was the last time they had stood side by side at Westminster Toadbey. The king, standing there, so tall and proud. The whole world should have known him. The entire world deserved to know him and see how wonderful he was – how wonderful the students of Smash Bros Academy knew he was. And it didn't matter that they were standing here today, it didn't matter that he was a king, none of that stuff mattered. He could have been a normal guy anywhere else in this city, and his heart would still be the same.

Tearing her eyes away from the king, Alina also looked at Mario, wondering how he was able to stand the waiting. He wasn't allowed to turn and look at Peach until she had reached him at the altar – the anticipation would be killing her. Just as she was thinking that, Ludwig turned around and winked at me. Bella felt like her heart could burst. His eyes landed on Peach and a mischievous grin spread across his face. Oh, Mario, Bella giggled to herself. Then she saw one of the groomsmen leaned in to Mario and Tal could make out the fact that they were teasing him, "Wait 'til you see mom." Oh, boy…

When Peach finally reached Mario, everyone was all smiles. To their surprise, there was no sniffling at all. No one was crying, not even happy tears. Deciding that everyone in the Toadbey was some kind of mutant, they tried to blink away their own tears and focus on the couple.

"Do you know the song, Bella?" David whispered, opening the programs that had been placed on the pews.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

He pointed to lyrics to a hymn in the program. It started to play and he leaned towards her again. "This was the last song at Princess Diana funeral." She was glad that everyone else's singing covered her gasp and tried to follow along.

When the hymn was over, they all sat, and the Archbishop got up to start the ceremony while Peach give her bouquet to her maid of honor, Pelena Toadstool. "Dearly beloved," he started. While he went through all of the reasons why people got married (something having to do with God, apparently), She looked up to check out the other guests in the Abbey. A few rows in the famous celebrities section in front of them were Katy Perry and Beyoncé. Right in front was 1D. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!

She guess Rose could see that she wasn't paying attention because she nudged her as she straightened up, peering over everyone else's fascinators. Bella did the same and realized that they were about to do the vows. "Mario Filipina Bruno," the Archbishop started. Why did they have long names? She made a mental note to ask Pelena later at the evening reception. "Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

The entire time that the Archbishop was speaking, Mario wasn't looking at anyone but Peach. They could tell that both of them were trying to contain their smiles from turning into big, goofy grins, because every once in a while they'd slip, and both of them would be beaming at each other. When he was supposed to answer the question, Mario tore his eyes away from his bride and answered, "I will."

"Peach Elizabeth Philip Charle Toadstool, my Queen, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The last question made Bella think about what Pelena had told her - that the only thing that mattered was that she knew she was loyal to her mom. Peach had been so fiercely loyal and protective of Mario, and you would think it would be the other way around. It was just as true that Mario was protective and loyal to her, but Peach really had stepped up. Their heart was swelling to the point where they knew it would burst as Peach answered, "I will." Bella choked back a happy sob.

The Archbishop asked who was giving Peach away, and Luigi Bruno placed her hand in his before the Archbishop placed her hand in Mario's. Repeating after the Archbishop, Mario started his vows. "I, Mario Fillipa Bruno, take thee, Peach Elizabeth Philip Chalre Toadstool, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth." The two of them still had that look on their faces – like they were the only two in the room. Only the room was really filled with seven hundred dignitaries.

"I, Peach Elizabeth Philip Chalre Toadstool, take thee, Mario Bruno, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

As quietly as Bella could, she reached into her purse and pulled out the tissues she had packed. While she was doing this, his second son stepped forward and gave Peach's wedding ring to the Archbishop. Mario wouldn't be wearing a wedding ring, which they thought was sort of stupid, but whatever. If Peach was okay with it, they figured they would, too. The Archbishop blessed the ring before giving it to Mario, who placed it on Peach's hand. Oh God, she knew she was just going to lose it now. She pressed under her eyes to catch the tears and silently prayed that she wouldn't sob audibly. "With this ring, I thee wed; with my body, I thee honour; and all of my worldly goods with thee I share."

Oh Jesus, yeah, she had totally lost it. Bella wasn't sure why – the last line had just made her want to cry like a baby. Choking back a strangled sob, Alyssa and Anastasia gave her a horrified look. She glared back at them. "How are you not crying?" Bella hissed.

Alyssa shrugged and gave her the answer. "We're royalty. We don't emote in public."

Bella chuckled through her tears and then went back to dabbing under her eyes. As they looked up at where Mario and Peach were beaming at each other, She knew that it was an image that she would remember for the rest of her life.

 **And that was Chapter fifteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Snow Boy pt1

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The students were at the assembly, they don't know what this assembly is about. But they just don't care what this is going to be about, all they care is that lunch is going to serve after this and they just want to get this over with. They have been waiting patiently for Headmaster Hand to come and make announcement to make.

And soon, Headmaster Hand came onto the stage as the students began to quiet down. Headmaster Hand grab a microphone from one of his staff. "Attention Student, in the next three weeks. We'll be throwing a Family Day. If you don't know what it is. I will tell you about what Family Day is. Every years, "Family Day" is an event where the students of Smash Bros Academy can interact with different members of their family, there will be games, foods, and thing that will be at the Family Day. Your family will attend to this event. We have sent out every invitation to your parents. We have received many positive emails from your parents. Your parents are delightful to come and can't wait to see you how things are going. If you have any questions at any times. But I'm afraid I wouldn't be answering your questions. Isabelle will be the one answers your questions. If you have some questions. Isabelle will answer it for me. Thank you and have a wonderful day." Headmaster Hand thank everyone for coming the assembly.

The students were getting off their seat. David sat there with a scary expression as if he just saw a ghost. "David?" Tal ask him. "Are you okay? You look like as if you just saw a ghost."

"Um… si, I am already." David fake smile on face as he got off from their seat as he feel a snowflake around him but he lucky got rid of that so Tal wouldn't notice it. He never told his friends that he have ice power. David couldn't believe it. His dad is going to attend Family Day.

This is not how he could image it.

As he walk ahead, his friends notice something is strange about David. "Did you notice anything?" BJ ask.

"Yeah," Rose reply. "David is acting not himself. Do you think that this have something to do with his family?"

"Well, David never told us about his family before. I wonder if his family have a complicated relationship?" Harper said as they decided to best to not get involved.

And so, Family day arrived in a flurry of activity. Cooks rushing around, people (mostly grounds men, janitors, students and a few teachers) setting up tables and plate settings or even helping the cooks. After all was prepared and parents started arriving, Family Day have began, students are so happy to see their family came to Academy. Some don't even have parents but they are willing to join them.

David is wearing a same cloth he wore since he first came to the Academy. He wore a white shirt that have black tie, a short Sleeve Shirt, a dark blue jean, a red canvas blue shoe, and a Aviation Watches on his left arm wrist. And he also wore a soft Gary mittens half fingers gloves all the time.

"Hello Demon boy." David heard a old and creepy voice as he turn around and saw his dad, the one who abuse him since his mother death. "Hola Papa." David mumbles.

"I-I'm glad that you came." He said as the part of him not very happy seeing him here at the Academy. "And you hasn't changed a bit. Still a same old person since I last saw you."

"And you still hasn't change too, did you still have that demon power you have?"

"Dad, let just have a good time and get this over with." David said as he feel a hand hurting his arm as he was face to face of his dad evil looking villain face. "Listen here, if you tell everyone about this! I will make sure you'll pay for it. And I will make sure you wouldn't be alive for a next day. Got that?"

"Yes dad, I will do whatever you said." David lead his dad to the ballroom where Family Day is held at. They have meet many students and teacher in Family Day. David did his best to put a big smile on his face. "David!" He turn his face and saw Bella and her parents. "Oh you must be David father. I'm Bella, your son friend." Bella shake his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." Mr. Smith smile at her as he shake her hand. "My son have told me about you and his friends. And I would love to get to know you and your friends more."

"Oh," Bella began curious. She doesn't remember that David told them about his father. "Well… um, I will see you later then." Bella walks away as she and her family began chatting with another family.

"You know that they don't love you you know?" Mr. Smith whispered to his ear. "They don't see you as their friend."

"Dad please be quiet." David move his head, not looking at his father. I think you should leave me alone..." I fell a angry on my head.

"Or what? That you will turn me into a ice statue? If you are, you will sent go to hell you monster!" David didn't listen to him and he was about to walk away, Mr. Smith grabs David's hand. He pulls off his glove. David gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

"Give me back my grove!"

Mr. Smith holds the glove away from David, smirking at him. "What wrong you devil boy? To scare to show your true form?" He started yelling as much. David can't hold it in. He turns and rushes away. "Hey! I am talking to you you devil!" Everyone (including his friends) stop and look at them, wondering what is going on. "Enough Dad." He feel a more and more angry on his face.

"No! Why! Why don't you tell your friends that you are hiding something from them! What are you hiding something from them! What are you so afraid of!? You! You! Devil boy!"

"I said ENOUGH!" David yelled as Ice shoots from his hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away as he accidentally spread ice in front of them. They gasped at what he did.

Terrified, David look at everyone, they are scary of what he did. He then look at the young children holding and clinging to their parents as they cry. He then look into his friends. They have finally know what he is hiding from them. "David..." Bella whispered softly. David feels a tear in his eyes, he exists the ballroom leaving everyone in shock.

 **And that was Chapter sixteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
